Life with a Demon
by The Bloodtaster Wolf
Summary: In this story, Eclipse have a different name, lived in a different place, is a different demon, totally different than the real story, he just looks the same,so you don't have to read the manga first. This story rate based on language and sexual relations
1. A lonely demon

WARNING! This story include adult sexual relationship and adult language, it is not suitable for readers that is under 17, please beware.

**I don't own any thing except Luki and Enky!**

At the end of the street, there stood a guy which looked like a 20 years old formal colleger, but that was just what he looked like. In reality, he is a demon which is 249 years old. He had a pointy face with a pair of dark, black, shinny eyes. He got a small, pointy nose and a small mouth. He had black, straight bangs that were a bit longer than his chin, and black, straight hair at the back that hung down to his ankles, which he always put it in a ponytail that the black hair tie is right behind his neck. He wears silver hung down moon earring that is right above his shoulder at his left ear. His height was 7 feet 3", pretty tall. He was tall and skinny, He wears jeans and a light green T-shirt, and a black leather jacket that hung down over his knees, but he had the buttons leave open, so you can see the T-shirt, and he had black leather boots on his feet. He is a demon of wolf, he had power that you can't even imagine, but he won't use his power unless it is necessary. He is the most powerful wolf demon in the world, no other wolves can defeat him, and he had a special connection with wolves because he is a full-blooded wolf demon. His name is Lackiyo. You might ask how can he be 249 years old, but I will tell you, this demon won't die like human, he will only die when someone more powerful than him kill him, or he will keep living, this power is known as immortal.

Lackiyo stood there, staring at a snail that tried to climb up the wall, and he looked at his watch, it read 5:00pm. "Time for me to go home," murmured Lackiyo.

Lackiyo's home was a little townhouse that was in the middle of its same kind, they all got olive green roofs and milky white walls, when you look at them outside. Lackiyo walked up the Coldwinter Street and walked up the four stairs of number 14. Placed the key in the lock and twisted it gently. He walked in and took off his leather boots, hung his leather jacket on the stand, he stepped in a living room which was painted sky blue. There was a 40" plasma against the wall, a little, brown table in front of it, and a soft, leather, black couch behind it. At the other side of the room, there was a big and clean kitchen at the back, and there was a light wood table which was fine with six people sitting comfortably around it at the other empty spots. Lackiyo walked right pass the living room into the other part of the house. The walls were still painted sky blue in there. He first saw a bathroom, he walked pass it. He walked pass a spare room and he reached the master bedroom at the end of the corridor.

In the master bedroom, all the walls were painted black. There was a king size bed with black and silver moon bed sheet and pillow cases on it against the black wall, a 36" plasma against the wall which is opposite to it. Two identical tables stood on either side of the bed, they both had a lamp on each of them. The two lamps glowed softly and gently when Lackiyo switched them on. He just walked pass the bed without looking at it and went into the closet. The closet was a big walk-in-closet with white walls. There were all kind of suits, T-shirts, sweaters, jackets, jeans, pants, pajamas and socks in there. He pulled out a set of white and blue straps pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Lackiyo took a bath and got change into his pajamas, and he sat on his bed. He checked his email with his 20" laptop.

When the clock above the plasma read 6:30, and Lackiyo walked out to the living room again. He walked into the kitchen, heated up some leftover spaghetti in the microwave. When he sat down on the couch with the spaghetti in his hand, his wolf, Enky jumped up on the couch and laid his head on Lackiyo's labs. Enky was a wolf demon that takes the shape of a wolf, if you just stared at it, it will just look like a normal wolfy. But his size was bigger than a normal wolf, when he is standing on the ground with 4 legs, his back is 3.5 feet tall. He has a nice body with four thin, long but strong legs, and a fluffy tail. He got nice, smooth, silvery fun over his body, even his belly. He got two black, shiny eyes, and two ears stick out of the top of his head, he got long, sharp fangs and claws. His ears were sharp and his nose was sensitive, he is really protective. After Lackiyo finish his spaghetti, he pour two cans of dog food in the plate, he sat back down at the couch, put the plate beside his feet, Enky started enjoying his meal. Lackiyo turned on some soft piano music and he closed his eye to relax. After 10min, Enky was done with his meal and gave Lackiyo a soft growl so Lackiyo know that he is done. Lackiyo picked up the plate, walked to the sink and washed it while Enky jump on the couch and listened to the music. Lackiyo put the plate on the rack, sat himself back on the couch and scratch Enky's head. When Lackiyo looked up at the clock again, it already read 8:00 pm.

Lackiyo led Enky to his room, Lackiyo sat on his bed with a pillow at his back while Enky jumped onto the bed, lay down and rest his head on Lackiyo's labs. Lackiyo started to read some newspaper and Enky fall asleep. After 2 hours, Lackiyo's eyes start to drop so he put down the newspapers, gave Enky a light shake that was just enough to wake the wolf and let him notice that he have to put his head down onto the bed. Lackiyo washed his hand, brushed his teeth and washed his face in the bathroom. He came back out to the room, he climb on his bed, Enky laid himself right beside Lackiyo. Lackiyo put the blanket over his chest, turn off the lights, "Night, boy," he said to Enky and they both fall asleep.


	2. A new person in a demon's life

WARNING! This story include adult sexual relationship and adult language, it is not suitable for readers that is under 17, please beware.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Luki and Enky!**

The next morning, Lackiyo woke up at 9:00am, he get changed and cook Enky and himself a breakfast. At 11:00, Lackiyo left number 14. He planned to go to Safeway and buy some food. Suddenly, he found that he bump into something, he looked down and saw a girl laid beside he feet. That girl had a pale face, a perfect nose, a small mouth, and she had mid-length black hair, she was wearing a pair of jeans, a red sweater and a pair of Nike on her feet. _Is she faint?_ though Lackiyo. He carried her and put her on the black couch of number 14. Finally, the girl opened her eyes and saw a pair of cold blank eye blinking at her.

"A beast!" she cried. Lackiyo quickly came over and calm her down, "He is just my pet, calm down, his name is Enky" Enky gave a soft growl and blinked at her. "Where am I?" asked the girl. "You are at my house, I saw you fainted at the street so I brought you here. By the way, my name is Lackiyo. What is yours?" said Lackiyo gently. "I am Luki," said Luki still tumbling. "No need to be scared, I am not a kidnapped," said Lackiyo with a smile on the face, Luki smile back. She stopped tumbling and started to look around the room, and her eyes fell on Enky. "He is _huge_, what kind of dog is he?" asked Luki interestingly. "Enky is a wolf, not a dog," said Lackiyo still with his smile. Luki stared at him, he stared back, for now, he realized how pretty Luki is, she has a pair of large blue eyes, which Lackiyo didn't notice just now, because she closed her eyes when she was fainted. "Is he dangerous?" asked Luki, and now her stare fall back on Enky, Enky gave a _what is happening_ look, and blinked back. "No, he is not. Come here. Boy!" said Lackiyo. Enky jumped over Luki's labs and leaned on Lackiyo's lab, he let Lackiyo scratch his head gently. Luki stared at them for a whole two min and asked, "Can I pat him?" "Sure," said Lackiyo and gave a little nod. Luki stretch out her hand slowly and patted Enky on his head. "I like his fur," said Luki after a while. "Oh, it is time for me to go! Can I come back here next time?" asked Luki. "Sure, whenever you want," said Lackiyo. "Thanks, Lackiyo, bye," said Luki with a big smile and a wave. "You are welcome, bye," said Lackiyo and he looked at Luki walked out the door. "She is pretty, right?" asked Lackiyo to Enky, Enky gave a soft growl.

Luki walked slowly home. _That Lackiyo is nice, and Enky, _thought Luki, _I am sure I will go there again. _She smile to herself, and walked up Hotsummer Street. At the both side of Hotsummer Street, different kind of big houses stand next to each other. Luki walked up the stairs of number 369. Number 369 is a two stories house with light yellow walls outside and a white wooden door. He walked in and called, "I am home!" "Dinner is almost ready, sweetie," said a kind, soft woman voice. Luki walked into a living room with milky white walls and walked pass the kitchen, there is a woman with dark brown hair in a bun behind a light face cooking dinner. "Smell good, mom, said Luki to that woman. Mom gave her a big smile and Luki climbed up the stairs, she turn right walked pass a bathroom and turn left into her room. She looked at her desk, there laid her homework. "Dinner is ready!" called mom. Luki went down for dinner.


	3. Oh my? Her school!

WARNING! This story include adult sexual relationship and adult language, it is not suitable for readers that is under 17, please beware.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Luki and Enky!**

At the next day, it is 2:15 in the afternoon, Lackiyo planned to lead Enky for a walk. They walked slowly on the street, their feet led them to a street that it is call Strom Street. There stood a school named Yoko High School, Lackiyo stared at it for a while a walked away, but Enky sat there, and didn't move. Lackiyo looked at him and he lay down. Lackiyo walked back to him and said, "You are tried boy, right. Let's take a rest here." Lackiyo sat on a bench, Enky jumped up, lay down and rest his head on Lackiyo's labs. And the bell of Yoko High School rang, student start to walk out. Without warning, Enky jump down and run toward the student. "ENKY!" cried Lackiyo, but Enky's body was already lost in the crowd of student. At that time, Luki walked out the gate of Yoko High School with her friend and saw Enky stood there waiting for her. "Enky," she said surprisingly. Enky run toward the girls and they start to scream. At the mean time, Lackiyo rush out and stopped Enky. "Sorry, girls," he looked up to the girls and saw Luki, he was shocked and stared at her. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! LET A DANGEROUS BEAST LIKE THAT TO RUN AROUND!" shouted one of Luki's friend, Enky gave a warning growl and she back away. "I am sorry," said Lackiyo still in shock. "Enky," said Luki, and Enky started to walk toward the girls. All the girls hide behind Luki, Enky licked Luki's hand and Luki patted him with her other hand. Lackiyo went back to normal and Luki's friends were in shock. "Hi, Lackiyo," said Luki with a big smile on her face. "Hello," said Lackiyo. They both stared at each other for at least a whole minute, and Luki broke the silent, "Want to go get a drink?" asked Luki. "Sure," answer Lackiyo. They started to walk and Enky follow them. "What are we going to do now!" yelled the girl who shouted at Lackiyo just now. "See you guys tomorrow," said Luki without looking back. "Where do you want to go?" asked Lackiyo while the girl walked away angrily. "Your place, maybe," said Luki. "Sure," answered Luki. They walked for 5 min without talking and Luki broke the silence again.

"How do you know that I go to Yoko High School?"

"I don't know."

"But why do you come here?"

"I was just having a walked with Enky and he stopped at that school."

"Oh, Ok."

"Do you go to that school?"

"Yes, I am a sophomore there"

"So you must be 16 or 17"

"16"

Lackiyo turned the key at the door of number 14, and they all walked in.

Luki set her backpack and herself now in the couch while Lackiyo went over to the kitchen for some cookie and apple juice. Lackiyo came back with a plate of cookies, two glass of apply juice and some chewy dog snakes in a bowl. He set the cookie on the little table, passed a glass of apple juice to Luki and set the chewy snakes beside his feet. He sat on the couch and found out that Luki was staring at the apple juice. "You don't like apple juice?" asked Lackiyo. "No. But………… How do you know I like apple juice?" reply Luki. "I don't know," answered Lackiyo. They both chuckled a bit and started on the cookies and juice. After half an hour, Luki said, "I have to go." "Ok, bye," said Lackiyo. When Luki's hand touched the doorknob, she turned around and said, "Are you going to come and get me after school tomorrow?" asked Luki. "Ok, I am not bust tomorrow," answered Lackiyo. Luki gave a big smile and went home. "I am back!" called Luki when she walked into number 369. "Why are you so late?" asked mom still in a kind voice. "Just been to a friend house," answered Luki. "Me and dad is going to the mall with Aunt Alice, are you going?" asked mom. Luki thinks for a while and she replay, "No, I am going to my friend's house." "Ok, we will be home late," said mom as a reminder. 9:00 at night, Luki was laying on her bed, thinking about Lackiyo, and she fell asleep.


	4. A date and a kiss

WARNING! This story include adult sexual relationship and adult language, it is not suitable for readers that is under 17, please beware.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Luki and Enky!**

At the next day, Luki was thinking about Lackiyo the whole day, so she wasn't really paying attention in class. After school, he walked out Yoko High School's gates and saw Lackiyo that as she expected. Lackiyo was wearing a pair or blue jeans, a grey shirt and a leather jacket over them with Enky beside him. As the same, Luki walked out with a crowd of girls around her, Lackiyo walked up as he saw Luki walking out. Enky gave a back happily and bounced up to Luki. One of her friend back away and Luki patted her head. Lackiyo said, "Hi." And Luki replied with the same phrase. Luki walked him Lackiyo and left her friends behind. Today, Lackiyo did the same thing like yesterday, cookies and apple juice. After the cookies, Luki asked in a small voice, "Umm……. Lackiyo, can I stay here today, because I need some help on my homework and my parents are out today." "Sure, why not," said Lackiyo with a big smile. Luki took out her homework and start working on it. Lackiyo sat beside her and helped her on what she needed. When the clock read 6:30, Lackiyo started to get ready for dinner. He cooked some spaghetti with sauce. And he put 2 can of dog food on a plant. When the clock read 7:00, "Luki, time for dinner," said Lackiyo. "Yes, I am done with my homework, and I am starving." Lackiyo gave him a big smile. He lay the dog food beside the light wood table, and set the spaghettis opposite to each other, and a soup beside each of them. Enky came over and eats his dog food. Lackiyo and Luki sat down and start eating. Sometimes they will stared into each other eyes for a few minutes and avoid them. They finished the meal really quickly and Enky was still enjoying his meal. They sat on the couch and rested for a bit. Enky gave a soft growl a few minute later so that they know that he is done with his meal. When Lackiyo was getting up, Luki jumped up and said, "I will do the dishes" "Ok." said Lackiyo and he sat back down, Enky went for some water beside the wall. Luki did the dishes really fast beside there is not a lot of dishes. She walked back over to the couch, and she was slipped, she fell her whole body on the sitting Lackiyo. Neither of them moved they just stay at where they are and stared at each other for what they thought it was a whole hour, but it is a 10min. And Lackiyo slowly press his lips on Luki's, he slightly sucked on her bottom lips and stroked her hair, that kiss lasted for a silent 3 min. Luki pulled away sitting on the couch right beside Lackiyo, their clothes were soaked with sweats and stuck to each other's. Luki rest her head on Lackiyo's shoulder, gasping for air, avoiding his eyes. Lackiyo looked at her hair, "Have you ever went out with any guys?" asked Lackiyo. "Not really," said Luki in a really soft voice because she war still kind of out of breath. "What if someone like me asks you out?" asked Lackiyo. "I will say no," said Luki in the same soft voice. "What are you going to do of I try to date you?" asked Lackiyo. "Uaa……" the sound slipped out of Luki's lips. "What is your answer?" Lackiyo asked again. After 2min of silent, "Yes," said Luki in a loud but firm voice, "my answer is yes." She lifted her head away from Lackiyo's shoulder, they both look into each others' eyes. "Would you care if I am a demon?" asked Lackiyo in a soft but worry voice. "Don't worry, I won't, that make you even cooler," answered Luki with a big smile, "how old are you?" "249," said Lackiyo. They both look into each others' eyes again. And then, this time, Luki pressed he lips softly on Lackiyo's, she left a gap between her lips and Lackiyo quickly took the offer. He dipped his tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongue met and danced with each other's, after 5 min of exploring each other's mouth with their tongue, they gasped for air again. "I should go home," said Luki

Lackiyo and Luki both walked out the door of number 14, and Lackiyo led Luki to the parking lot behind the town houses. He walked and stopped beside a black Hummer H2. Luki gave a low "Wow" with impress, "that is a cool car." The car was shinny without a scratch. They climbed in the car, the car was wide and comfy. When the car drove up Hotsummer Street, Luki rest her head on Lackiyo's shoulder. The car pulled up in front of number 369, they got out of the car. They stood beside the car, and at the same time, Luki parents just got home and got out of their car, they saw their daughter with a strange guy. Lackiyo and Luki didn't notice the adults. Lackiyo bend down and gave Luki a kiss on her forehead, they hug each other for a whole two min, and the parents watched for a whole two min. Lackiyo get back into his car and drove away. Luki turn around and saw her parent, she froze. She walk in with the parent behind her and was told to sit on a chair in the living room and she do what she was told. The parents sat on the couch which was in front of her and dad gave her a _you-better-tell-me what-had-happened _look and mom gave her a _how-can-you-be-doing-that _look. Luki tried to act innocent, but it wasn't working. Mom broke the silence. "Why does that guy kiss you?" asked mom in a shaky voice. "Because I am dating with him," Luki said in a tiny but firm, clear voice. "When do you guys start dating?" asked dad. "Just now," answered Luki in the same tone. "Is he a student?" asked mom. "No," said Luki. "WHAT! How old is he, is he a DROPOUT?" yelled dad. "NO!" Luki shouted back, "He is not a DROPOUT! He is 249 years old, he is a demon." The adult stared at each other in shock and Luki went up to her room. Her mind fills with happiness and had a sweet sleep. But Lackiyo can't sleep for the whole night.


	5. Training and Stranger

WARNING! This story include adult sexual relationship and adult language, it is not suitable for readers that is under 17, please beware.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Luki and Enky!**

It was Friday the next day, Luki wasn't paying attention in class because she was thinking that is Lackiyo going to come after school. She walked out of the gates and look around anxiously, she didn't see the sign of Lackiyo, she walked alone sadly. A silvery-white creature licked her left hand and she found Enky beside her. "Enky, why are you here?" asked Luki and patted Enky's head. Enky gave a little bark and walked toward the woods, Luki followed. When they were in the wood, Luki's legs start to grow nub because on the rocks and bumpy little path. "Are you sure where we are going?" asked Luki in a worry voice. Enky stopped and gave a bark, he stared at Luki and stared at his own back. A sudden idea pooped out of Luki's head. "You…….want me to……ride on YOU!" asked Luki surprised. Enky gave her a soft growl and nodded. Luki carefully climbed on the wolf, and kneed on his back, Enky start off again. This was the first time Luki notices how huge and tall Enky is, she changed to a sit position and felt very protective and comfortable. After half an hour, they reached a clearing, and there stood Lackiyo.

Luki walked over and gave Lackiyo a big hug. Lackiyo hugged her back and kissed her on her forehead. "Why are we here?" asked Luki still hugging Lackiyo. "Because I have a surprise for you," answered Lackiyo and released her, he pulled out a bow with a few arrows in a quiver and handed them to Luki. Luki grabbed them and took a close look at them. The bow had a color of shinny, silvery clear and some craving on the handle and it was light as feather. She took out an arrow from the black leather quiver, the quiver was smooth like silk. The arrow had a little weight, it got a silver tip at the top and a silver feather at the back, the stick was clear and hard, the tip was so sharp and smooth that looks like that it can easily kill somebody. "Why do I need a bow and arrows?" asked Luki in puzzle. "To battle. Because you are dating with a demon, you will get into trouble easily, so you have to know how to fight with other demons," answered Lackiyo. "But I don't know how to use bow and arrows," said Luki. "That's why we are here, I am going to train you," said Lackiyo, "now, the first thing is, you have to know how to use your weapon." Lackiyo spent the rest of the day teaching Luki how to hold and use the bow and arrows correctly. When Luki's watch read 6:00, and the sky began to get dark. "I think I should go, I still have homework to do," said Luki. "Ok, that's all for today," said Lackiyo. "But how are we going to get home, it is really far away from home?" asked Luki in a worry voice. "It is ok," said Lackiyo in a really not care about it voice. He took Luki's backpack, bow, arrows, and tossed them to Enky. He picked up Luki without warning and place her on his back, "Hold on tight," said Lackiyo and start running. He ran in a speed that is as fast as a car. _Wow? This is amazing,_ thought Luki, _How can he possibly do that? Oh yea, he is demon, cool! _She looked back and saw Enky running after them. Lackiyo stopped at number 14, "Do you need help on your homework?" asked Lackiyo in a really soft voice. "Yes, I do," Luki answered. They walked into number 14 and Luki sat on the couch, Enky passed her back her backpack. When Luki was pulling out her homework, Lackiyo said, "Wait, you never saw my room before, right?" "No, I have never been in your room," answered Luki. "Want to come and work in my room?" asked Lackiyo. "Sure," answered Luki, and she stood up with her backpack in her hand. Lackiyo led her to the mater bedroom.

In the master bedroom, Luki pulled out her homework and start to work on it, she worked on a table where Lackiyo always placed his laptop. Lackiyo sat on his bed and checked his email. At that night, Luki worked on her homework really quickly. "Done," said Luki. She got up and smiled at Lackiyo, she climbed onto the bed and sat beside Lackiyo, Lackiyo shut down his laptop and put it on one of the table beside the bed. They stared at each other, and when they were just about to kiss, the door bell rang. "Ding dong! Ding dong!" "Who is going to come that late?" asked Luki puzzled. They walked out and opened the front door, there was no one at the door. Luki saw a worried look in Lackiyo's face, "Every thing alright?" asked Luki. "Huh… What?" answered Lackiyo still in shock, "not thing, just wondering who that is just rang the door bell." "Oh… I see, maybe just some kids fooling around," said Luki. "Yea, that is what I think too," said Lackiyo in a calmer voice, but he know that wasn't any kids, it is some demons, evil demons, because he scented a strong dark aura.


End file.
